The Mary Sue Invasion
by fireleaves
Summary: They appeared out of absolutely nowhere. Strong, smart, and not to mention beautiful. But how much of this is real... and how much is just an illusion...?


Hey, guys! CS with a brand new story! As you might have figured out, this is a Mary Sue parody, but with a slight twist: I'm going to try to examine this age-old plague on the fanfiction community from a more serious standpoint. Countless fanfics are born from these creations by authors daring enough to call it 'serious work', and thousands of humorous works designed to expose these beasts for what they really are. I just thought it'd be fun to make a combination of these aspects.

So without further ado, let's get to the story!

**The Crimson Soldier presents...**

**The Mary Sue Invasion**

**Prologue**

---

"Awaken."

As if by command, three pairs of eyes opened, all of which were female, searching about drowsily for only a second before being able to focus down on the speaker.

The man easily met their gazes with piercing brown eyes, running a hand through equally brown, slicked back hair. He flashed a smile at them, sparkling white teeth emitting a certain warmth and light that seemed to offset their unnaturally dark and frigid surroundings.

And then they felt the pain.

There was no blood, no guts, no signs of broken bones or ruptured organs. In fact, there wasn'tso much asa scratch on them. There was only terrible, agonizing pain, like hot steel injected in their veins, slowly flowing through their bloodstreams, working its way to the very cores of their beings. There wasn't even a chance for them to scream, for every time they tried, all that would come out were dry, ragged gasps of breath.

But, despite all that, the three of them still found it impossible to turn their heads away from the man in front of them, who hadn't even the decency to so much as bat an eyelash at their torment. In fact, the man's sickeningly composed visage served as the only distraction they had from the agony, which proved to be an agony in of itself, as it was becoming rapidly apparent to the girls that his seemingly kind, warmhearted smile only belied his callous nature and malicious intent.

"The three of you are going to die soon," he said finally in a calm soothing baritone that seemed to echo perpetually throughout the hollow expanse, "so I'm afraid I'll have to make this brief." He had not even bothered to wait for their consent, as he had correctly surmised that it was now beyond their ability to perform even a task as simple as diverting their attention away from him. Not that there was really anything else to look at anyway.

"You are gathered here today because you have unique abilities that very few of the people around you possess. Indeed, it is the very reason that you are even able to see and communicate with me in the first place." He looked on in amusement as three faces briefly, just for the shortest period of time, brightened in realization before being once again overwhelmed by pain.

"I am getting ready to perform an… experiment of sorts, and I feel that skills such as yours are imperative." He paused to take a glance at the three girls, who were currently hanging on to every word he said.

"Of course," he continued, "I can't simply make you into my lab ratsnot for this experiment anyway­­­. Therefore, I am giving you a choice to accept my offer. If you do, I will let you live as my servants, and you will be imbued with powers beyond your wildest dreams."

As he finished that sentence, the pain intensified even more. Had they been inclined to describe it, they would have said it was not unlike someone taking a match and lighting every nerve in their body on fire.

"Refuse--or if you're too weak to do anything else but writhe in pain, whichever comes first--and you will slowly rot away from the inside until you are no more. What happens to your spirits after that is not my concern, though I will warn you that because we are deep in the bowels of Hueco Mundo, you will not likely survive that either." His smile seemed to deepen once more as he took note of another expression that crossed the girl's faces: utter hopelessness.

"So that is the situation. Those of you that want to survive, kneel before me. I estimate that you will be unconscious in less then three minutes, so I suggest that you make your decision by that time." He made a come-hither motion with his right hand, and the three slowly floated down until they were about eye-level with him (how long had they been levitating like that? Perhaps they had been the entire time), until at last he cancelled whatever binding spell he used to keep them afloat, sending them tumbling to the ground in a heap. For almost a minute the man just stood like that, watching evenly as the women writhed in agony on the cold, dark dungeon…

…Until the girl to his left, a young girl no more than fourteen years of age with long, disheveled blonde hair and azure eyes ridden with fear and sorrow, made it to her knees first, perhaps not out of being stronger than the other two, but out of desperation. She painfully rose her head to once again meet with the man's, and then choked back a sob as she fell forward, letting her face meet with the floor at his feet.

Not long after that, the second girl got to her knees as well, older than the first at about eighteen with vibrant red hair, and her eyes clenched shut. After catching several ragged breaths, she shot her eyes open in the man's direction, her emerald gaze reflecting barely suppressed fury, before allowing her head to rest at his feet as well. The man was simply appeared amused at her insubordinate attitude, even as the first girl burst into tears next to her.

It was quite a while before the last girl began to stir; the man was starting to think that she had already fainted. She got up and made it to her knees in one surprisingly fluid motion, silvery gray hair fluttering as she came to a stop. Her assumed age was considerably older than the others: she looked to be in her early twenties. Instead of being at an emotional extreme as the other girls were, her clouded gray eyes voided all traces of life, emotion, and perhaps most importantly, hope.

"Good," the man droned as the last girl sank to the ground, "now let us begin."

Much like when their torture began, there was no warning when they were suddenly impaled through the chest. The man had shown no signs of drawing a weapon, nor did it even appear that he had one. One second he was perfectly still, and within the next second he was holding a blood stained katana, with the pain exploding in their chests the very next instant.

After one more second of all three women looking in almost fascinated agony at him, their forms vanished in an explosion of violent light, momentarily illuminating the dimly-lit room and beyond, sending quite a few Hollows scattering away into the abyss.

When at last the light dissipated, the three girls stood, completely rejuvenated, though in a different attire; all three were now decked out in a black kimono and hakama along with a white sash, a katana similar to the man's securely tucked in it--the standard uniform of the Gotei 13 Shinigami.

"Success," the man calmly stated, having not even so much as blinked at the dazzling light display only a moment before. "Now that you have been endowed with the powers of the Shinigami, I wish to…"

"You bastard!" That was all the man had the chance to say, as the redheaded girl had decided that she had heard enough of him, and charged with her sword drawn, aiming directly for his neck…

And blinked in surprise as, in one fell swoop, his head was cleanly separated from the rest of his body, his face still holding the same smiling countenance. She couldn't help but feel suspicious, even as his body began to spray with blood, and the voice of one of the girls gasped with horror. It just too easy…

And then she felt a palm on the side of her head.

"Hadou 31: Shakkohou."

Her vision was suddenly filled with red light. The next thing she knew, she was planted into the opposite wall, her body singed. Her two comrades calling after her as she fell back to the ground, coughing up a fair bit of blood.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, now I remember." The man continued on, completely unperturbed at the girl's outburst. "You now have the powers of the Shinigami, granted by my very generous donation. With them, there is a job I would like you to do."

The redhead, despite her possibly serious injuries, furiously struggled to get back at the man's throat, held back only by the younger blonde (despite being smaller and more fragile-looking, her grip was surprisingly unyielding).

All her struggles stopped, however, with the commanding stare of the final girl, now steeled with resolve instead of being lost in utter hopelessness. Seeing that her comrade was properly pacified, she turned back toward the man, and spoke for the very first time. "What do you want us to do?"

The man chuckled. "I want you to infiltrate Soul Society."

Upon hearing their mission, the girls showed varying degrees of shock. The redhead just stared dumbly at him, while the blonde actually lost her grip on her.

The oldest in the front, however, managed to keep her gaze on the man even. "Before you talk about the specifics, may we have the name of our employer?"

"But of course. How rude of me." The man bowed toward them, though it felt to them it was more out of formality than out of any real respect he had for them.

"Aizen Sousuke. Pleasure to meet you."

---

So how was it? Loved it, hated it, whatever, just let me know by using that little box right there in the corner...

So stay tuned for more!

CS, out.


End file.
